


Smudged

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link’s Saturday afternoon plans change after they get a surprise in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudged

Rhett and Link sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. It was late Saturday morning, sometime around 11 a.m., and they had decided to spend the day enjoying each other’s company and relaxing.

Rhett leaned over and curled one of his feet around Link’s. “Do you want some more coffee babe?”

Link shook his head. “No, I think I’ll go check the mail and take a shower.”

“Okay.”

Link opened the front door and as he did, a box fell in the doorway. Link checked the address on the package and realized what it was. He rushed back into the kitchen and set the box in front of Rhett.

“Look what arrived today!” Link opened the box and pulled out a corset. It was black with purple trim and a series of hooks down the back. Along with the corset was a pair of black lace panties. Link gave Rhett a hungry look.

“Change of plans?” Rhett said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup.” Link handed Rhett the box. “Put these on for me. Don’t forget the fishnets we got the other day.”

Rhett eagerly made his way into their bedroom, stopping to grab a few items out of the closet before ducking into the bathroom. Link followed him, setting a bottle of lube on the nightstand before stripping down to his underwear and sitting on the bed. An afternoon of kinky sex had been the last thing on Rhett and Link’s minds up until a few minutes ago; they weren’t expecting their special delivery to arrive for another few days. But once Link opened that box, they knew they couldn’t put off their plans for much longer.

 Rhett put on his outfit as quickly as he could. “Oh wow.” He called out from the bathroom.

“How does it look?”

“Amazing.” Rhett admired himself in the mirror. “You’re going to love this Link.”

“Am I? Well then get out here and show me.”

“Gimmie five more minutes.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Link laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, silently planning what he wanted to do with Rhett. He groped himself a little as he got lost in his thoughts.

“Okay, here it is.”

Link sat up and immediately smiled. Along with the corset and panties, Rhett was wearing a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings that were held up with purple garters, and a pair of shiny black high heels. His hair was messy, and his eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. He leaned against the doorway that led into the bedroom.

Link didn’t even remember getting up from the bed. Before he knew it, he had Rhett pinned against the wall, fiercely kissing him while feeling up every inch he could reach. He squeezed his Rhett’s ass and traced his fingers along the outline of the corset.

“You look so fucking hot.” Link whispered, placing his hands on Rhett’s hips. “Walk around for me a bit. I need to see you in action.”

Link released Rhett and he began to strut around the bedroom, taking time to shake his ass and shoot Link some flirtatious looks.

“Hot damn Rhett.” Link said. “This is better than I imagined.” He went over to Rhett and tugged on his beard. “Lay down for me.”

Rhett obediently laid down on the bed with a smile on his face. He could tell Link was pleased with his new look and was looking forward to seeing what his response would be.

Link removed Rhett’s shoes before kneeling in between his legs and stroking them. He ran his fingers along the inside of the garters before snapping them against Rhett’s thighs. “Ow!” Rhett cried out.

“Do you want me to stop?” Link paused.

“No, keep going. I want more.”

Link searched Rhett’s face for clarification. “More pain?”

“Yes please.” Rhett said, breathing heavily.

Link removed Rhett’s garters and stockings before rolling him over on his stomach. He knelt beside Rhett and began spanking him, starting off gently and quickly increasing the speed and force. Rhett gasped in pain. “Take them off!” He yelled.

“Take what off?” Link said, hand raised in mid-spank.

Rhett turned his face towards Link. “The corset and panties. I want to be naked for this.”

Link licked his lips. “I think I can make that happen.” Link slowly slid the panties off of Rhett, pausing to caress his legs before moving on to unhooking the corset. Rhett sighed with relief as Link removed the corset and tossed it aside. He went back to spanking Rhett, reveling in his squirms and cries. Link rolled Rhett back over onto his back and was greeted with a wild look in his eyes and smudged eyeliner forming trails on his face.

“Fuck.” Link said in surprise; seeing Rhett in such a state of disarray was turning him on in a whole new way. He snarled as he removed his briefs and tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed. Link then straddled Rhett and kissed him deeply before taking his face in his hands.

“You look so pretty baby.” He said sweetly. “You ready to get fucked?”

“Yes.” Rhett said, teeth chattering. “Please, Link…”

Link laughed a little and nodded. “I love it when you beg.”

Link moved down between Rhett’s legs and covered his fingers and Rhett’s asshole in lube. Rhett hissed at the cool sensation of the liquid, which then turned into moaning as Link slipped his fingers inside him. Back and forth, back and forth, Link’s fingers moved inside Rhett, playfully touching his prostate. Rhett gritted his teeth and started touching himself, stroking furiously.

Link grunted, his erection now fully realized. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Rhett’s legs, placing one on each shoulder. After stroking Rhett’s thighs, Link covered his dick in lube and guided himself inside him. Rhett pulled on the sheets and wailed, his eye makeup becoming even messier as it mixed with the tears forming in his eyes. Rhett wiped his face, creating streaks of black that ran down his face and into his beard.

“You okay baby?” Link said as he grasped Rhett’s hips and grinded against them.

“Yeah.” Rhett said, out of breath. “I just…you’re so…I love you Link.”

“I love you too, Rhett.” Link turned his head to either side and kissed both of Rhett’s legs before continuing to fuck him, head bowed low and eyes closed. If fucking Rhett was a prayer, then his loud whimpers and cries of pleasure was the answer Link needed.

Link pressed himself into Rhett one final time before he came, his incoherent stuttering bouncing off the walls. Rhett was hoarse at this point, his guttural groans fading into soft sighs. Rhett desperately reached for Link’s hands and the two men held on to each other tightly as their orgasms simmered and cooled.

Link told Rhett to stay where he was as he cleaned the both of them off. He sauntered into the kitchen naked and returned to the bedroom with a bottle of water. Rhett sat up and drank deeply while Link wiped the makeup from his face.

“You okay?” Link asked quietly.

Rhett nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good.” Link kissed Rhett on the forehead and held him close. Rhett pulled the comforter over them and they drifted off into an afternoon nap.


End file.
